Resident Evil: Dying Inside
by DarkPhoenixChoas
Summary: Travel with John Phoenix in his struggle against Umbrella. Packed with action, adventure, horror and romance! Please review!
1. Present to Past

Resident Evil: Dying Inside  
  
Chapter One: Present to Past  
  
After ten incidents a secret organization, opposing Umbrella, was recruiting anybody to undergo battle against Umbrella. But there was a catch; there's always a catch.  
  
I, John Phoenix, applied. Although only 19, my family was destroyed by those monsters. Of course after applying I had already gone through the catch. For now you'll have to wait to find out. I had already received my mission to fight the Umbrella wing in Baltimore, MD. The story is not only my present and future, but my past too. What even lies in my future makes me curious. Until then let's go back, 2 months.  
  
-- 2 months back --5 days before present day---  
  
Good old Philadelphia hasn't been run-over by zombies and luckily we had relatives there and I dropped off my brother and explained what had happened in New York, I went off to Mirror Corp., the secret organization. Filled with anger I had entered. There were many there to apply.  
  
"Next, please." the front desk asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered. We went through the necessary information and I was sent to be tested, to make sure they could use me. To see if I compatible. I of course was oblivious to what the hell they were talking about so I went with it. Once in the room I was told to lay down on the table and relax. As I sat in wait, the doctor was getting ready. Soon enough a female doctor had entered the room. Tall, blue eyed, blonde hair, dazzling smile. She was perfect, delicate, beautiful, and talkative about personal things. Before the personal questions I was asked a lot of strange questions. Soon found out her name was Amber Rita. With all the questions and conversations mere minutes was actually hours. She was great. We developed a close relationship. Of course some may ask how but. I love her and she loves me. Soon she drew blood and went to go test it.  
  
The silence was as glass until broken by the sound of a death cry from a human being. A scream of terror, of pain. Was all this worth it. . .  
Yes well worth it. Curious as I was I had to remain calm. Amber re- entered the room with a grim look on her face. ".We can use you."  
  
"Why are you upset? Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"You're a great guy and you have go out there and risk yourself. and through your contract that you signed, you're to be. injected." she burst it out on me.  
  
"Injected? With what?!" I started to get worried.  
  
"With the viruses of Umbrella that we stole. Since you are perfectly compatible, you won't die once injected." Amber was getting upset. Later on she shared that she lost her late boyfriend in battle against Umbrella. Through a little time I've grown on the idea that to fight bio organic weapons you must use bio organic weapons. I finally calmed Amber and myself down.  
  
I told her; "This is the only way that we can stop the killings and them. you said I'll keep my intelligence and memory, so maybe things will be alright. right?"  
  
She managed to squeeze out a yes. Over a long, well. how can I put this? We went on a date and came to truly love each other. She thought she owed it to me. 


	2. Injection Day

Chapter 2: Injection Day  
  
It has been a few days since I've sat here. 2 to be exact. Just 15 minutes away was the defining moment. Man to monster. Was I ready? I wasn't exactly sure, but I knew there was no turning back now ... there never was. Amber was the one who was supposed to inject me with some virus called S-virus.  
  
I had to be absolutely awake for this. As I lie there I waited for it all to be over. The injection, the experiment, the life I once lived ... everything. The mind-numbing pain was brutal! The animal instinct in me jumps and rages to stop the pain, just to brake something or ... anything. Those few minutes when Amber and another doctor explained everything that was happening it felt like I was holding to what I thought to be my last breath, my last thought. After that everything went black.  
  
Not much was clear in my mind, too much confusion... But I awoke, or did I? I just don't know... I regained my sense of thought and was alive, if this is what you call alive. I felt somehow different ... like I gained something. All of this shit was strange; I had no idea what was going on as I drifted away into the dark corners of my mind. Soon I heard voices outside, familiar ones... Amber walked in, and she wasn't alone.  
  
"Who are you?" I looked at a tall, young doctor strangely. He had greenish eyes and brownish-blondeish hair.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Phoenix. I'm Dr. Smith, the person who's gonna run tests to make sure everything with you is alright."...Too suspicious ... him and Amber... I started to go off into a rage but noticed I was chained to the wall.  
  
"Get these fucking chains off me!" I tried to rip them off the hinges.  
  
"You have to calm down John! Control yourself!" Amber was seriously worried.  
  
"What's different with me?!"  
  
"Well you do have two wings on your back...and." Dr. Smith was rudely interrupted by me.  
  
"WINGS!?...And what else?" I asked as I starred wide-eyed at my two huge, black, hawk-like wings.  
  
"...Claws... fire power...etc., we code named your type by your last name, Phoenix." Dr. Smith explained as chills ran up my spine and my soul went cold. Frozen in time, in my train of thought until words broke it. "Mr. Phoenix are you okay?" All of it I couldn't believe what I could see...  
  
"Drop the whole Mr. Phoenix shit! I know I turned into what my name suggests... a phoenix. Amber... please...can you sit next to me? Please..." She hesitated but Dr. Smith gestured toward me. She gently sat next to me and put her soft hand on my check. I'm still basically human, just with wings, and more. Just another freak show.  
  
"Your eyes... they're not those big, green, puppy dog eyes I knew." She handed me a mirror. I peered into the dusty piece of glass. The eyes I once had were not there. Instead I saw two hawk eyes staring at me. "John, I have something to tell you..." she stared down at the floor.  
  
"What is it? But may I go first... I love you Amber. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." too much...  
  
"...John, I just... I just can't... I'm going out with Dr. Smith. I didn't think you'd make it seeing how no else would... or could..."  
  
I starred at Amber, then at Dr. Smith, also known as Jack Smith.  
  
"I just ... wish you two the best... of luck... I just guess no one likes a monster." I walked out of the room. As I moved down the hall I noticed testing rooms. What I saw still haunts me; many people were dying in pain, so much pain. I also saw those horrid monsters. A tyrant, a hunter, a licker, you name it I saw it. When I passed people in the hall they jumped outta my way hoping and praying I wouldn't knock their head off.  
  
As I reached the main entrance, the guards tried to stop me. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I boomed then starred at them. They were as frightened as could be. "NOW!" they ran off and I exited the building. 


End file.
